


Armistice

by alienchrist



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, speculative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had nothing between us but the fresh-dug grave of our mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/, for the prompt 'haunted'.

My tough big brother fell like an ox shot in the head: heavy, all at once, bellowing his grief.

The war was done. We had nothing between us but the fresh-dug grave of our mom. Years overdue, but I never claimed to be a good son.

"I'm so sorry," he hiccuped. I stared at his runny nose. I touched his bicep, thought of how he pulled his punches.

"Th'fuck for? Saving my life?" _Don't you dare say 'For abandoning you.'_

"It wasn't just for you. I wanted her gone."

Silence, waiting. "Making up shit to spare my feelings ain't your style, bro."

We laughed. Liars, both.


End file.
